The present invention relates to a foot pump powered neck massaging device and more particularly pertains to providing a soothing neck massage while a person is walking.
The use of massaging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, massaging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing massages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,297 to Perlin discloses an inflatable chamber device for applying compression about a patient""s limb capable of using a foot activated pump. U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,893 to Rosett discloses a therapeutic device comprised of a helmet capable of providing a massaging action to such areas of the body as the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,238 to Xiao discloses a vibrating neck rest.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foot pump powered neck massaging device for providing a soothing neck massage while a person is walking.
In this respect, the foot pump powered neck massaging device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a soothing neck massage while a person is walking.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device that can be used for providing a soothing neck massage while a person is walking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of massaging devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved foot pump powered neck massaging device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an first bladder securable to a lower surface of a right shoe worn by a user. The first bladder includes a first section and a second section. The first section is disposed under a heel of the right shoe. The second section is disposed under a toe of the right shoe. The first and second section each have an air outlet. A second bladder is securable to a lower surface of a left shoe worn by a user. The second bladder includes a first section and a second section. The first section is disposed under a heel of the left shoe. The second section is disposed under a toe of the left shoe. The first and second section each have an air outlet. A massaging hand is in communication with the first bladder and the second bladder. The massaging hand comprises pliable fingers. The pliable fingers include a thumb, a forefinger, a middle finger, a ring finger, and a little finger. The massaging hand includes first and second central air conduit circuits. The forefinger, middle finger, ring finger, and little finger each have a front and a back central air cylinder coupled thereto. The central air cylinders of the forefinger and middle finger are in communication with the first central air conduit circuit. The central air cylinders of the ring finger and little finger are in communication with the second central air conduit. The massaging hand includes first and second air inlets in communication with the air outlets of the first and second sections of the first bladder. The massaging hand includes third and fourth inlets in communication with the air outlets of the first and second sections of the second bladder.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device that has all the advantages of the prior art massaging devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a foot pump powered neck massaging device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device for providing a soothing neck massage while a person is walking.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot pump powered neck massaging device including an first bladder and a second bladder securable to a lower surface of a shoe worn by a user. The first bladder and the second bladder each have an air outlet. A massaging hand is in communication with the first bladder and the second bladder. The massaging hand comprises pliable fingers. The pliable fingers are conformable around the user""s neck.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.